


60 Days of Tomki

by avgardner1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: The everyday lives of Loki and his lover, Tom Hiddleston. Loki lives with Tom in his flat. Each day Loki learns Midgardian rituals and getting used to laws, money, transportation, dating, cooking, cleaning, the world of technology, proper manners in social situations and interacting with mortals. Look out, here comes the god of mischief living on Midgard.





	1. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to convince Loki to spend an evening with him and his friends.

“I said no!”

Tom rolled his eyes as he turned to face his lover who is being incredibly stubborn. Loki had his arms crossed, sitting on the couch in the living room of their flat.

“Loki, honestly,” Tom said with a heavy sigh, getting tired of his attitude. “It won’t be that bad.”

“I am not going out to a bar and wasting my evening with those mortals you call ‘friends’,” Loki protested harshly as Tom shook his head and began to pace the floor of the living room, in front of the coffee table. 

“You never go anywhere with me,” Tom replied with both anger and sadness hinted in his voice, as well as disappointment. Loki shot him a glare. “I want to at least enjoy one evening with my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask?”

“I go places with you!” Loki said, defending himself as Tom slightly scoffed.

“Only when I force you,” Tom said with light tears glassing over his eyes, in a soft voice. “I shouldn't have to force you to be with me, Loki. It feels like you’re ashamed to be with me in public.”

Loki’s mouth hung open and was shocked of the response he was given. He looked at Tom and saw that he was both hurt and disappointed in him. He hates to make Tom feel hurt. His face instantly softened and stood up, stepping over to his lover.

“I’m not ashamed of you, Thomas,” Loki spoke in a gentle but firm voice. 

“Then come with me,” Tom said meeting his eyes. “Please, Loki. I know this is hard for you…” Loki slightly scoffed at the comment but made no response. “You’re living with me now. We’re living together. You’re going to have to get used to being out of our flat more often.”

“But those stupid mortals and their ridiculous rituals and laws, and holidays.. and…” Loki tried to protest against the idea of being more sociable with mortals and their cities and towns. Loki refused to look at Tom who formed his goofy smile that always gets to him. Loki stuttered his words as Tom cupped his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “And… and… mortals are the most i-infuriating… because.. of… with their…”

Tom pecked Loki’s lips and chuckled as Loki groaned, defeated. This was definitely the most annoying thing Tom does when he tries to stay against him. Damn that gorgeous face and those sexy lips. He hates it when Tom softens him up like that when he is trying to… be mischievous, and stubborn.

“I know, darling,” Tom said with a smile as Loki groaned again in annoyance. Tom wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and stepped into his personal space. Just a breath away from their lips touching, Tom smiled, pulling away as Loki tried to claim his lips. Loki whined.

“I won’t kiss you unless you come with me,” Tom said seductively as Loki knew he wasn’t getting himself out of this. He knew this meant a lot to Tom, and he would do anything to keep him happy, no matter the circumstances. 

“Fine,” Loki finally said in a low tone and an eye roll. Tom’s eyes shot open, almost dumbstruck that he was able to convince Loki to do something with him so easily. 

“Fine?” Tom asked, with a huge, goofy grin quickly forming on his lips. He wanted to make sure he heard right. He released his hands off Loki’s neck to study his face. 

Loki nodded and scoffed slightly, “Fine. I don’t want you to feel like I’m ashamed of you, Thomas. If it makes you happy--"

Loki didn’t even have time to finish his sentence without Tom rushing into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly, and deeply on the lips. Loki couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as his hands found their way to Tom’s slim waist and pulled him flush against his body. Their mouths opened as their tongues danced furiously with one another. Tom tilted Loki’s head back to deepen the kiss, as he also moaned. His hands worked his way to Loki’s long, raven, black hair and threaded his fingers through it.

They stayed like that until they needed to part for air. As their heartbeats became steady once again, Tom clutched onto Loki’s shoulders and smiled tearfully at his wonderful lover. 

“Thank you for this,” Tom said with a smile. “I love you, Loki.”

“Uh huh,” Loki said with a sigh, and the tiniest of smiles spread on his lips, and Tom noticed. He always notices when Loki smiles. “I love you, too."

Tom broke free from his embrace with Loki and found a great opportunity to tease him since he is going with him.

“Oh Chris is probably going to make you do karaoke,” Tom teased, but also warned Loki. 

Loki instantly shook his head in horror and refusal as Tom laughed, “Oh no, no, no! I agreed to come along, Thomas, not to be publicly tortured and humiliated in front of those puny mortals. Besides, humanity entertainment is beneath me.”

“Oh really, all humanity entertainment is beneath you?” Tom asked, crossing his arms and raised his brows at Loki who shot him a look.

“My gaming consoles are an exception!” Loki barked feeling his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. 

“Yes dear,” Tom said a chuckle seeing how embarrassed Loki looks right now. It was actually very adorable and sweet. “Sure they are.”

After Loki recovered from being embarrassed by his lover, Tom couldn't help but tease him again. He looked cute when he’s embarrassed.

Tom smirked, “Now, about your outfit for tonight…”

Loki’s eyes shot open and knew exactly what his lover was doing to him. 

“Thomas!” 

Tom laughed as Loki followed him out of the living room annoyed already.


	2. Loki Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries his first hand at cooking in their flat, wanting to surprise Tom with dinner. As always, disasters occur!

It wasn't every day that Loki found himself in the kitchen trying to prepare a meal for him and Tom. He didn't favour mortal food at all, but he didn't mind it. He can stand Tom's cooking and exceptionally enjoys the way he cooks. But, ever since they've been together, Tom did all the cooking for the two of them which includes breakfast, lunch and dinner. However, Tom makes lunch for Loki or he just heats up left overs in the microwave.

Recently Loki has been feeling like he hasn't been doing his share of the household duties, and letting Tom do everything. Although Tom doesn't complain, he does express some annoyance in some areas of daily mortal work. So, Loki finally had enough of sitting on the sidelines and he decided he would prepare dinner for his lover and himself.

He's seen Tom cook in the kitchen hundreds of times, but he never actually cooked in a midguardian kitchen before. But, as stubborn as he is, he refused to ask Tom to teach him how to follow a recipe in a "cookbook" and how to use the materials required.

"A cup of flour?" Loki read out loud to himself, before cursing under his breath, very irritated he couldn't understand what a "cup" meant. "Idiotic mortal books! This makes no sense!"

Loki grumbled and went to grab the so called "flour" in the pantry. He looked around on the shelves for any label that read "flour". Loki looked on the bottom shelf and saw a bag of flour. He picked it up and carried it to the counter in the kitchen. He tried to open the bag with both hands, but had no luck. Loki cursed and grinded his teeth together violently. He placed his hands on either side of the bag and pulled as hard as he could.

What came to a shock was, when he ripped open the bag, it flew across the counter as flour went everywhere. Loki was covered in flour and he looked at the mess he made on the counter, windows and other items. He sighed, now worried that Tom will make him sleep on the couch tonight because of this mess.

Loki shook his head and knew that his lover won't be home for another couple hours. He had time to clean this up and make dinner without making another mess… hopefully.

…

"Loki darling, I'm home," Tom called as he walked through the door wearing his dark blue wind breaker jacket, and white sneakers. He took off his shoes and coat and put them in the nearby closet. Shortly after, he started to smell a burning smoke coming from the kitchen. In concern, Tom started walking towards the kitchen, wondering what happened while he was at work today.

"Loki?" Tom called out, but there was no answer which made him even more worried. Is Loki ok, is he hurt? Was there a fire? He then heard a loud crash from the kitchen that sounded like something metal or glass. Tom stopped to put a hand over his chest to recover from being startled. Once he composed himself, he heard his lover shout in a full anger tantrum.

"Damn it, you bloody, useless piece of junk!"

Tom instantly ran into the kitchen and was completely taken aback from the disastrous sight before his eyes. Water was spilled everywhere on the counter and floor, the front right stove element is on high with what it looked like burnt vegetables on a pan, but Tom couldn't tell because the food was black as coal. Various spices were spilled amongst the counter; a sauce was spilled all over the floor along with a whole chicken which was almost completely burnt as well that was placed under a cookie sheet. The oven was open with smoke coming out of it.

Tom glanced up at Loki who is wearing one of his jeans and t-shirts. Loki had stains, sauce and water all over his clothes, his black hair was messed up, and he appeared to have small swollen burns on his right arm and hand.

"Loki!" Tom gasped in shock. He barely could comprehend that his lover managed to make such a mess in the kitchen. He was always quiet and subtle when he came home at night from work, and usually bored.

"Hello Thomas," Loki replied in a low tone, refusing to look at his lover because he is so utterly embarrassed and upset.

"W-what on earth happened?!" Tom asked still in a state of shock, glancing around the room then back at Loki.

"Nothing," Loki said bending over and picking up the cookie sheet with the chicken, and closed the oven door in the process. He placed the chicken on the counter and tried to turn off the stove but he couldn't figure it out. In frustration, he used his pointer finger and started jamming a bunch of random buttons. "Curse this goddamn machine!"

Tom walked over to Loki, "Loki, Loki, stop!"

Tom gently pushed Loki's arm away and pressed the "clear" button on the stove. Tom then turned off the stove element and removed the pan off to another element; placing the scraps in the compost. He turned to his lover and saw that Loki's eyes were beginning to glass over, and his mouth was quivering.

"Sweetheart," said Tom in a more soothing voice, placing his hands on Loki's arms to turn him around. "Tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad."

"I-I tried to cook dinner…" Loki began in anger, embarrassment and sadness. His voice was cracking up, trying not to break down in front of Tom like this. "But, clearly my efforts weren't effective."

Tom could tell that Loki was trying to fight back his tears and hold a brave front. He is the only one who can tell when Loki is fighting his vulnerability. Tom sighed and cupped Loki's cheek, stroking it with his fingers.

"Loki, it's ok," Tom reassured his lover with a small smile, and then he turned more serious. "But, you should've asked me to teach you how to cook. What you did was dangerous; something may have caught on fire, and you may be more seriously injured." Tom moved his hand to the back of Loki's neck, rubbing slowly in circles, speaking softly again. "You never expressed any interest in cooking, Loki. Why did you want to cook dinner?"

Loki stayed silent, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink and Tom noticed. This was unusual; Loki rarely ever blushed in front of him before. This was the most vulnerable he's been in a while.

"Loki?" Tom tried again, hoping for a straight answer.

"You do everything for us, Thomas," Loki confessed, and his voice sounded irritated and huffed. He felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke the truth to his lover. "I just wished to do my share of the work to help you out. I wanted to surprise you with dinner."

Loki huffed again and rolled his eyes slightly because he rather stay annoyed than be open with his feelings.

"Oh Loki," Tom said feeling his own eyes swell with tears as he brought Loki into a warm, affectionate embrace. He placed a kiss on the crook of his lover's neck and squeezed tightly. He never thought Loki cared this much for him and the daily work that goes into sharing a flat together. Tom felt Loki's arms wrap around him and held him in place. Loki let out a single tear, and didn't feel it at all.

This embrace lasted several minutes until Tom broke it and framed Loki's face with his palms.

"Thank you," Tom said giving his lover a warm smile. "But you should never feel ashamed to ask for help. Everyone needs help, and there's nothing wrong with needing it."

"I'm a god!" Loki tried to protest but Tom was making it difficult by making him more vulnerable than he's used to. Tom continued to smile at him. It was adorable to see Loki try and cover up. "I certainly don't need mortals telling me what to do."

"So you are just going to master everything right away?" Tom clarified as Loki blushed and turned away. "Not working, darling. You know I can see right through this act." He forced Loki to look at him. "How about we clean this mess up and order in?"

Loki tried to snarl but failed miserably, "But what about my midguardian chicken?"

Tom looked at the nearly black whole chicken on the counter and chuckled.

"Sure, if you like the taste of coal," Tom teased as Loki pouted. Tom sighed and ran a hand through Loki's black hair. "Loki, we both know that chicken is burnt and it won't taste good." Loki rolled his eyes. "Darling, it was a strong effort, and I really appreciate the thought."

Loki sighed, knowing he can't keep up this act any longer.

"We'll clean this up and order in tonight?" Tom suggested. "I promise I'll give you a cooking lesson on the weekend, ok?"

"That plan will be acceptable," Loki mutters. Tom smiled and gives Loki a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok, now go get a few wash cloths from the bathroom, and I'll do the dishes," Tom said running the tap water under the sink.

"Alright."

Loki walked off and then Tom called out to him before he was able to leave the room.

"Loki?" Tom asked as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Remember, I love you, no matter what you do."

Loki couldn't help but smile, "I love you too."


	3. Shopping For Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Loki to shop for clothes. Loki finds human's taste in clothes terrible. But will he change his mind when certain clothes appeal to him?

"This is stupid," Loki mutters in irritation with his hands crossed over his chest, standing in a clothing store bored out of his mind. Tom rolls his eyes as he continues to look through the stacked t-shirts on the shelf. Whenever Loki is bored or annoyed about anything, he openly expresses his angered feelings and complains.

Although Tom is used to Loki's aggravated pouting and complaining, it can be somewhat annoying, especially when they are out in a public area.

"Darling, you need clothes of your own," Tom explained once again to his lover as he picked up a dark blue t-shirt and put it in the shopping bag. He already picked up a pair of jeans, a few t-shirts and long sleeved, and a couple pants. "You can't keep wearing armour every day, particularly if you want to go out more often."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.

"These mortal's taste in clothing is completely barbaric," Loki replied sneering at some of the clothes on the centre table. He picked up a shirt that says "KEEP CALM and LOVE YOURSELF." Loki smacked it back down on the table, unfolded and wrinkled. "Utterly hideous."

"That is enough, Loki," Tom said in a quiet, stern voice, so they won't be drawing attention to themselves. He glanced around the room and sighed relieved that no other customers were watching Loki's childish behaviour. Tom faced Loki and put a hand on his arm. "You just aren't used to the styles people wear, and that's understandable."

Loki shook his head and scoffed.

"Obviously," Loki said sarcastically before asking a question in a soft tone. "What's wrong with the way I dress, Thomas?"

"Nothing at all," Tom reassured his lover with a small smile and rubbed his arm while holding the shopping bag in the other hand. "You know I love your clothes, sweetheart. But unfortunately, not everyone will think the same way." Loki sighed and fidgeted with his fingers as Tom continued, "We need to get you properly dressed so you'll fit in."

Loki jeered and glanced around the clothing store watching other mortals picking out pieces of clothing and purchasing them. He huffed and shook his head bored to death. Tom could tell that Loki was extremely bored following him around while he chooses clothing for him.

"I know this isn't your cup of tea, and clothes shopping can be boring," Tom said soothingly to his lover who scoffed in agreement. "So why don't you explore the store, then? Maybe you'll find something you'll like."

"I highly doubt it," Loki mutters in a low voice, which he knew Tom heard clearly because he chuckled and shook his head.

Tom gave Loki a little push and giving his lover instructions, "Go. Look around, and don't leave the store. I'll come find you when I'm all through."

Loki nodded and walked down the opposite end of the aisle, muttering under his breath. Tom waited until his lover was out of sight before he continued walking down the aisle, viewing the other clothes on the shelves and tables.

Meanwhile, Loki was in another section of the store, looking around. As he figured, nothing appealed to him whatsoever. There were shirts and t-shirts that were dull, pants and jeans that were sickening, and shirts with a zipper that looked appalling. How these mortals wear these clothes, he'll never know. However, Loki doesn't mind the way his lover dresses, and it's better on him than anyone else.

"Dreadful," Loki says to himself, taking a deep breath in boredom as he walked down the section. Then he notices something that catches his eye. Loki walked over to a series of black leather jackets hung up. Loki was very curious in the jacket, so he took one size off the hook and tried it on. Loki couldn't get the jacket on all the way and cursed to himself in anger.

Loki puts the jacket down on the nearby table and tries on another one that seemed relatively bigger than the last one he tried on. He slipped on the slightly bigger one and it seemed to have fit him better. Loki turned around to the mirror on the wall, and was actually surprised about how good this black leather jacket looked on him. He smiled, doing a bunch of poses in front of the mirror.

"Loki?" He heard Tom call for him.

"Yeah," Loki said trying to sound annoyed, and quickly trying to get himself out of the jacket before his lover arrived for him. The last thing he needed is for Tom to find him trying on clothes when he just spent the last hour complaining about how ugly everything was. He'd be so embarrassed.

Before Loki had time to slide his arms out of the leather jacket, he was caught red handed by his lover. Loki looked up and felt his cheeks flush red very quickly, and tried to take it off but he was distracted by Tom staring at him. He wasn't sure if Tom was going to laugh at him or what, because he was unable to read the blank expression given to him.

"Ok, this is not what it looks like…" Loki tried but got more embarrassed when he saw Tom's lips curve into a smile.

"It seems you found something you like," Tom said putting the shopping bag down and took a few steps towards his lover.

"N-no, I didn't!" Loki snapped in anger, but also humiliated. Tom took another step to Loki, and stood right in front of him. Loki growled as his cheeks grew hotter. "I… this is, um uh…"

Loki's sentence trailed off as Tom put his hands on Loki's arms and slipped the black leather jacket back on Loki. He looked at Tom in confusion of his actions until he felt a hand crawl up his chest. Loki looked at his lover's hand then at him, seeing his seductive smile on his face.

Tom never thought in a million years that Loki would look that extremely sexy and hot in a leather jacket. He didn't think he had a thing for Loki in leather, but he does, oh damn, he really does.

Tom slipped his hands onto Loki's shoulders and one went around the back of his neck.

He moaned, "Hmm, Loki, oh god… you can so wear leather."

Loki's embarrassment immediately vanished and put his hands around Tom's waist and pulled him in closer, messaging his lover's thighs in small circles with his thumbs.

"You think so, Thomas?" Loki responded flirtatiously in a low tone.

"Uh huh," Tom managed to respond. "Does it bother you that I want you to wear that leather jacket in bed tonight?"

"Oh no, my precious mortal," Loki said with a wicked smile. "I think I can manage that."

"Good," Tom replied closing the gap to connect their lips together as he reached his arms around Loki's neck. Loki's strong arms wrapped around his lover's thin frame and held him securely in place. They opened their mouths simultaneously and let their tongues explore the others in a passionate battle. Tom moaned softly as they broke for air, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

"You know, buying mortal clothes wasn't so terrible," Loki responded as Tom laughed and nudged him in the arm.

Tom picked up the shopping bag on the floor and smiled, "I told you so. Let's go pay for this and go home."

Loki smiled as they entwined their fingers, now holding hands, proceeding to the checkout line.


	4. Tom's Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is caught by Tom using his laptop without permission. Will Loki get in trouble for taking an item that doesn’t belong to him?

Loki is in the living room, stretched out on the couch, resting. It was a typical Saturday morning for him, dull and boring with nothing to do. Most days are like this when Tom heads off to work for the day, but he had the day off today. Loki didn't bother asking Tom if he wanted to do something because he seemed busy in his office doing paper work.

Loki moaned and sat up, with complete bed hair. He looked around the living room and didn't see anything entertaining to do while his lover worked. Letting out a yawn, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and saw a laptop on the table. He picked up the laptop and opened it seeing a black screen, and a bunch of buttons on the bottom half of the device.

Growing curious of the device, he wondered how to turn this so called "laptop" on. Loki settled the laptop on his lap and started pressing a bunch of buttons with both of his pointer fingers. He looked up at the screen and nothing happened, it still remained black.

Loki groaned and mutters to himself annoyed at this device already. He looked around for any other buttons he missed, and then saw one in the top left corner of the surface. Pressing it softly with his finger, a green light flashed on the side of the device.

A white screen was suddenly revealed to Loki, with a black apple in the centre, and a black line underneath slowly moving across the screen. Loki became more curious with this device, like a young child who was given a new toy. When the screen went to the "log in" page, Loki became bemused of what to do now.

He looked down at the keyboard, pressing a bunch of buttons again, but nothing happened. Loki moved his finger over the rectangle below the buttons and saw that the triangle on the screen moved. He tried moving his finger again, and the triangle moved farther across the screen.

"Fascinating," Loki says quietly to himself, amazed by the device he was using. Pressing down on the rectangle with his finger, the screen went to a place that had a picture of him and Tom together, and below it displayed in big letters "twhiddleston" and a password box.

He tried typing in a word and pressed the arrow sign next to it. Nothing happened.

"Password… hmmm…" Loki thought to himself, trying to think of what his lover might've used for a password.

Loki tried another word, but it was incorrect again. Loki groaned irritated that he didn't know the password for his love's device. He thought of many possibilities until he perked up with a mischievous smile, then typing in the word he thought of and it let him log in.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle lightly that his boyfriend actually used that as his password for this laptop. The screen brought him to the desktop page. The background image was another picture of him and Tom. Loki saw many colourful icons along the bottom of the screen which captivated him greatly.

He moved the triangle over each icon and found one that interested him. Loki pressed down on the rectangle and a page popped up before his eyes. A colourful word was printed across the screen "Google" and below was a search option.

"Darling, what are you doing with my laptop?" Tom asked with his reading glasses still on, and walked over to see what his lover was up to. He wanted to take a break from his paperwork.

Tom sat down next to Loki on the couch and looked over at the screen. He saw that Loki managed to log in to his laptop and found the internet. He looked up at Loki, with a mixture of surprise, delight, and a little annoyed because Loki didn't ask his permission first. But, he was proud of Loki for figuring something out on his own without throwing an anger tantrum.

"I was merely drawn to your mortal device," Loki said, staring at the screen, but casually glancing at his lover.

Tom sighed, "That's fine sweetheart, but next time, ask my permission before playing with it, please."

Loki was frowning in confusion because they were living together and thought he had access to anything in their flat.

"But why?" Loki asked bemused. "Don't I have rights to our items?"

Tom knew that he was still teaching Loki proper manners, politeness and consideration for other people's things that don't belong to him. He also understood that Loki will always be himself, and he wouldn't change anything about him. Tom loves all of Loki, but since he lives with him now, he has to learn how to behave from time to time.

"Of course you do," Tom said planting a kiss on Loki's cheek and scooted closer to him on the couch. "But there are some things that belong to me, and it's an invasion of privacy if you don't ask first."

"I shall remember your guidelines in the future then," Loki responded bitterly. It was clear that Loki didn't care for the concept of borrowing, or restrictions.

"It's not like you can't use my things, Loki," Tom explained further, hoping to make his lover understand. "You can, but it's just polite to ask before you take something that doesn't belong to you."

Loki nodded as he put his arm around Tom's shoulders and pulled him into a cuddle. Tom sighed happily and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, looking at the laptop's screen. He put an arm across Loki's stomach and snuggled in closer.

"By the way, how did you log in to my laptop?" Tom asked, confused for a moment. "It's secured with a password, the only way you would've logged in, if you…" He stopped short and looked up at Loki, with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, coming to a shocking conclusion. "You didn't."

Loki chuckled and kissed Tom's forehead as he blushed madly. He was so embarrassed that Loki actually guessed his password to his computer.

"Yes I did, Thomas," Loki replied in a mischievous tone as Tom blushed even harder, feeling the blood rushing around his cheeks. "My sweet, naughty mortal."

"I hate you," Tom mutters against his lover's shoulder and nudged him.

"And I love you too," Loki said with a small smile as he went back to the laptop screen. "The Google, what are you useful for?"

Tom laughed as he recovered from his embarrassment and cuddled deeper into Loki, watching his lover explore his laptop.


	5. Loki's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is too stubborn and refuses to admit that he made a new human friend, which is Tom’s best mate, Chris Hemsworth. They form an unlikely bond, for many reasons.

Loki decided that instead of staying inside, he'd go out and explore the neighbourhood he and Tom lived in. He went to the closet by the door and grabbed his new mortal shoes and windbreaker jacket his lover purchased for him a few weeks ago.

He walked to the front door and grabbed the key to lock up, opened the door, and a surprise came to him. A mortal was revealed to Loki, standing before him. The shock of his splitting image of Thor took a while to sink in, every time he saw him.

"Hey Loki," The mortal greeted with a smile, holding out his hand. "How are you?"

Loki snorted and refused to shake his hand, although he remembered that shaking hands is a mortal greeting custom. He turned around to lock the door, and rolled his eyes in the process.

"Hello, Hemsworth," Loki replied bitterly as Chris put his hand down by his side knowing Loki wasn't going to take it. "If you are looking for Thomas, he is currently unavailable to be at your presence."

Chris took a breath realizing that Tom wasn't kidding about Loki being difficult at times. He knew that Loki wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, but from playing alongside Tom who plays Loki, he had a clear idea about what he was getting himself into.

"Actually, I wasn't looking for Tom," Chris admitted as Loki turned around slightly annoyed. "I was looking for you."

Loki's eyes snapped open and stared at him shocked. Why would any mortal possibly be interested in talking to him of all people? He finds Chris incredibly infuriating and an idiot. He reminds Loki so much of Thor in both looks and personality, and it just makes him feel slightly embarrassed to have that kind of confusing feeling for a mortal.

"What use am I to you, Hemsworth?" Loki snapped as Chris rolled his eyes and smiled small. "I'm still recuperating from the karaoke night." Chris chuckled as Loki snarled and scoffed at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be leaving."

Loki shoved passed him, muttering under his breath. Chris turned around and ran up beside Loki, walking next to him on the sidewalk. Loki glanced at him and shook his head.

"I hate mortals," Loki says under his breath, but not pushing Chris away again because he knew it would be useless.

"Oh come on you loved it," Chris teased, nudging Loki in the arm with a goofy smile on his face. Loki glanced at Chris and sighed. His grin reminded him of how Thor used to endlessly tease him when they were young.

"I hated it," Loki barked.

"No you didn't," Chris replied seeing right past Loki's act.

"It was humiliating," Loki tried to argue back, but he was quite annoyed he wasn't getting the mortal angry in the slightest.

"Loki, you enjoyed yourself and you know it," Chris said stifling back a laugh as Loki rolled his eyes, and slowed the pace of his walking until he came to a full stop, and cut the blonde mortal off with a sneer.

"Ok, look idiot, why are you following me?" Loki questioned the blonde mortal, and huffed infuriated when he continued to smile at him. God, why do all mortals want to be nice to him? It's aggravating. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you."

"Still trying to push me away from you, huh?" Chris responded as Loki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not working, Loki. I thought you would like some company today."

"Does it look like I want your company?" Loki said rather rudely.

Chris studied Loki's face and knew that what he and Tom talked about is right. Loki does need a friend, even if he'd be the last person in the universe to ever admit that. He saw that Loki was somewhat lonely without someone to yell at and call an "idiot", and that 'someone' was usually Thor. It warmed Chris's heart to see what Loki is doing to him.

"Actually, yes," Chris admitted to Loki who scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. How he puts up with humans like Hemsworth, he'll never know. "I know you like me."

"I do not!" Loki bellowed at the blonde mortal who smirked and shook his head. Oh Loki and his stubbornness.

"Yes you do, deep down and you know it," Chris continued with a goofy grin on his face, just the way Thor would smile at him when he's beaten him at his own game. Loki scoffed and turned away, having the urge to slap the mortal across the face. But, he couldn't do it, no matter how annoying he is. "You always call me 'idiot' and threatening me, and I still don't think you're irritating. So it's kind of pointless to try and push me away from you."

"Well, you are an idiot," Loki shot back, trying to sound as infuriated as possible. Chis smirked being called an idiot again. "It seems you aren't leaving, are you?"

Chris smiled and teased, "Nope."

Loki huffed and turned around to face the mortal.

"Terrific," Loki replied sarcastically.

"We'll have fun Loki, don't worry," Chris said patting Loki on the back and pushed him along.

"It's nothing like karaoke, right?" Loki shot at him as Chris stifled a laugh. "I already have plans in store for you if you embarrass me again."

"Oh great, here we go," Chris responded, pushing him down the sidewalk as Loki began to tell him off about how infuriating he is, and what he would like to do to him if Tom didn't stop him.

…

Tom opened the door seeing Chris and Loki coming up the sidewalk to the front door. He smiled seeing that things didn't go as badly as he thought it would. This was Loki's first day with another human without him there to make sure Loki didn't resort to his magic or throw an anger tantrum.

Tom had to admit that he was worried to leave Loki on his own for the first time with Chris, but he knew that Loki wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him because of his remarkable resemblance to Thor. Tom hoped everything went well and that Loki wasn't too hard on his best mate.

"Hi," Tom greeted, opening the door for the two of them. "How did things go today?"

"Imbecile," Loki stated irritated, marching past Chris who chuckled and Tom who looked concerned.

"What happened?" Tom asked his best friend.

"Oh nothing more than usual," Chris replied as Tom sighed relieved that Loki didn't do anything harmful or no one tried to hurt him. "Loki looks at me like his brother, so that about sums it up."

Tom laughed, "It does. Thanks for being with him today, Chris. It means a lot to me, and I hope it did for Loki too."

"I think it already has," Chris said as Tom saw his lover looking at a picture of Thor on the nearby table with a small smile, arms crossed before walking away towards the kitchen to grab a snack. Tom looked at Loki with love in his eyes, and so proud of him.


	6. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom have a falling out and Loki moves out. Will they make up again?

“Fine, if that’s the way you feel, maybe you should just move out!” Tom bellowed at Loki who scoffed and rolled his eyes. He walked away towards their bedroom as Tom followed, frustrated that Loki walked away from him.

“Maybe I should, you pitiful human!” Loki shot back as Tom tried to fight back his tears, but snarled at him.

“Alright then go, see if I care!” Tom yelled in anger and sadness as he stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Loki stood there and sneered at the door, and in the moment of rage, he broke the pictures of him and Tom with his magic and slammed them against the wall. He grabbed a suitcase out of the closet, and with a swift flick of the wrist, all of his stuff appeared in his suitcase. Without a second thought, he stormed out of the bedroom, downstairs to the front door.

“Good day, Thomas!” Loki roared and slammed the door as he left.

Tom watched as his lover left his flat, and instantly started sobbing into his hands. He felt a strong urge to go after Loki and beg for him to come back, to tell him that he loves him way too much to imagine a life without him. But he had too much pride to give in. So he turned around and cried as he walked into the bedroom to see all their pictures smashed on the floor.

…

It’s been hours since they had that horrible fight and Loki walked out on him. Tom hasn’t left his room and cried until his tears became dry. He laid in bed feeling like he was going to be sick. He never felt this terrible since his grandfather died when he was a child. He knew he felt even worse than that tragedy.

“Oh Loki…” Tom mutters out completely heartbroken, as if his heart shattered into billions of pieces.

“Tom?” He heard Chris call out downstairs. “Your door was unlocked so I assumed it was ok to come in.”

Tom slowly got out of bed and rose to his feet. He wiped the tears off his eyes and fixed his shirt. He took a deep breath and composed himself before walking downstairs to meet his best friend. He saw Chris standing in the living room looking at his phone. Chris heard noises and saw Tom, in distress.

“Hey mate, what’s wrong?” Chris asked instantly concerned for his friend. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Ugh, it’s that noticeable, huh?” Tom responded, as if he hasn’t had a drink in days.

“Well your puffy red eyes explain a lot,” Chris added. “What happened?”

Tom didn’t say anything and stared down at his feet, folding his arms, feeling like he was going to burst into tears again. But, he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of Chris.

Chris looked around and didn’t see Loki anywhere in sight. He took a deep breath and put the pieces together quickly. They must’ve had a falling out and Loki left him or he kicked him out.

“You and Loki had a fight, didn’t you?” Chris asked, as Tom looked up and snapped his eyes at Chris. How did he know what happened? He was unable to respond because he was too shocked that Chris already figured it out. Chris chuckled seeing how surprised Tom looked. “It’s easy to tell, mate. You’ve been crying and the place is too darn quiet. Loki isn’t here, is he?”

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing to discuss,” Tom said rather flatly and sniffled back his forming tears. “We had a falling out, Loki left, and that’s that. I’ll eventually move on.”

“Hey,” Chris face softened and stepped over to his friend in his time of comfort. “Look, it was a fight, Tom. Every couple gets into the occasional fight. It doesn’t mean it’s the end of the relationship.” Tom let a tear trickle down his cheek. “Elsa and I get into disagreements all the time, but we are still together. But, you just have to find a way to deal with it and compromise, that’s all. In fact, it makes the relationship stronger.”

“Oh Chris… I-I can’t lose him,” Tom admitted letting his guard down. Chris’ face softened more in empathy for his feelings. “He can’t survive on his own… I need to go find him before he gets into trouble!”

Tom ran towards the door, quickly grabbing his jacket and shoes. Chris ran over to Tom and stopped him for a moment.

“Tom, do you know where to start looking?”

“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea where he went,” Tom said with a nod before they both raced out the door and slammed it behind them on the way out.

…

Loki stood at the bench in Green Park with his suitcase in tears and anger. He so much wanted to go back to Tom, but he had too much pride to do so. He closed his eyes and was about to call out to Heimdall to take him back to Asgard, but he heard his name being called.

“Loki!”

He sniffled from his tears and turned around to see Tom and Hemsworth rushing to him. He was about to respond, but Tom ran into his arms and gave him a bunch of sloppy, wet kisses all over his face. Tom grabbed two handfuls of Loki’s tunic, never dared to let go. Loki can tell that his lover is in distraught and upset over their fight.

“Oh god, at least nothing happened to you,” Tom managed to say in between kisses.

Loki cupped Tom’s face and pulled him off so he couldn’t kiss him anymore.

“Thomas, I won’t be a burden to you any longer,” Loki spoke softly as Tom gasped, opening his mouth bemused. “I will return to Asgard as I watch you age before you leave for the gates of Valhalla.”

“You are not a burden, Loki!” Tom said in tears, his heart breaking even more thinking of the possible thought of Loki leaving him. “We had a fight, which is normal! We will occasionally have a disagreement! But, no matter what happens between us, I will never, ever stop loving you!” Tom put a hand on Loki’s cheek and stroked it. “I love you, my darling Loki. Please don’t leave me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Oh Thomas,” Loki said replacing Tom’s hand, cupping both of his cheeks. “I love you, too.”

“So you forgive me?” Tom asked.

“As long as you can forgive me,” Loki said with a smirk as Tom laughed in joyful tears.

“I do,” Tom replied as Loki smiled bigger and dipped his head to kiss Tom passionately. Loki has kissed Tom many times before in the past, but nothing so heartwarming and meaningful as this one. In the kiss, they realized how much they love one another.

Loki broke the kiss and saw Chris standing behind them, smirking with his arms crossed. Loki's face went bright red with embarrassment. How did he not notice the mortal sooner, he'll never know. 

“What the hell is that mortal doing here?” Loki bellowed as Chris chuckled and approached them, making Loki blush even harder. 

“He was helping me look for you,” Tom said wiping the tears off his cheeks. “You should be grateful that you have a friend that cares about you, love.”

“I do not need--” Loki started to say, dismissing his feelings but got a cold glare from Tom.

“Loki, you're pushing it.” 

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright.” He turned and faced Chris who had the same dumb look that Thor gave him all the time back in Asgard. “I'm grateful, Hemsworth.”

“Good enough,” Tom huffed and smiled small. 

Chris decided to tease the situation further by spreading his arms out as an invitation for a embrace. Loki glared at him and scowled knowing exactly what he was doing, and it was infuriating.

“Where’s my hug?”

Tom stifled a laugh as Loki shot daggers at him. 

“If you think I'd even consider getting that intimate with you, mortal, you will wake up underwater!” Loki threatened in a dangerous tone as he stormed off, muttering a bunch of unpleasant things under his breath.

Chris and Tom looked at each other before fits of laughter erupted.

“It's good to have him back,” Chris said in between chuckles, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

“It sure is.”


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets jealous when he reads a few texts between Tom and his friend, David. Loki assumes Tom is cheating on him. Is he really cheating, and will Loki let him explain?

Loki is pacing around the living room of their flat, in the most vulnerable state he’s ever been in. He had clutched his hands together, forming fists, grinding his teeth violently, and taking laboured breaths. Loki was very angry, and felt like he could burst into tears at any moment. But, his stubbornness wouldn’t allow it to happen.

In Loki’s right fist was his lover’s cell phone. It was clearly turned on and a display of messages appeared on the small screen. He had obviously read an exchange of text messages that upset him greatly, leaving him on the verge of using his dark magic to destroy everything in plain sight.

“Loki?” he heard Tom call from him. Loki squeezes his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, trying to control his anger management issues. He felt like shouting and hollering on the top of his lungs, but it took all of his muscles to restrain himself from proceeding to that. 

“Yeah,” Loki says in a very distressed voice, continuing to pace the living room floor. He must’ve walked back and forth at least a hundred times in the last half hour or so. 

Tom walked down the stairs and instantly saw that Loki was in distress. In concern, he walked quickly into the living room to find out what was causing this nonverbal behaviour. Tom saw that Loki was restraining himself from blowing up into a fit of rage, and those are never good. In extreme cases, Loki would resort to his magic, which caused a lot of minor damage.

Loki is sometimes unable to listen to reason, during this state. It would take a couple of hours for him to calm down and come to his senses. Tom knew they were working on being reasonable and having self control, especially in public. It definitely will be something that will never completely subside. It’s who Loki is, that’s his personality, after all he is the god of mischief. 

Learning to manage his fits of rage (anger tantrums), and other vulnerable emotions and/or behaviours is something that Tom is slowly teaching him. Although, Loki can be a stubborn arse, he’s not impossible to get through to, even if very few people see that side of him. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Tom asked carefully, making sure not to set off anything within Loki to go into a tantrum. Then he looked down and saw his cell phone in Loki’s right fist, confused. “Why do you have my phone?”

“Just answer me this, who is he?” Loki replied in a dangerously low tone, fighting every urge in him not to make a fuss, or a scene. 

Tom looked at his lover even more confused than he already was, when he saw him in this state. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tom said, giving Loki a bemused facial expression. “Again, why do you have my phone?”

“Oh cut with the crap, Thomas,” Loki said angrily raising his voice. He started to pace the floor, not able to think clearly without picturing that man, whoever he is, with is boyfriend. It absolutely infuriated him, but, he also felt so betrayed and stabbed in the back. Was his lover leading him on this whole time? The only thing that he wanted was answers, so he faced Tom and sneered. “You know damn well who I’m referring to!” 

“Loki, I honestly don’t know who you are going on about!” Tom said, trying to remain calm, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was concerned why Loki is acting up, pacing the floor, looking so emotionally broken. Tom really wanted to get to the bottom of this, but without making a whole argument out of it. 

“Oh sure, I can tell when lies are told, so why don’t you admit it without embarrassing yourself?” Loki snapped so harshly that Tom gasped shocked.

Tom felt his own anger building up inside him, but he knew that arguing won’t get this matter settled. If they are both yelling, then no one is listening and there won’t be any effective communication. He had to admit that Loki is making whatever this situation is, a lot worse than it needs to be. Loki did have the tendency to blow things way out of proportion. 

“I’m not lying,” Tom responds, in a firm tone. He was annoyed that Loki would accuse him of keeping secrets and lying to his face. Tom would never lie to Loki, and the thought that he obviously didn’t realize that, crushed his heart. “And I’m not admitting anything until you explain why you are so upset!”

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, feeling like that Tom was lying to him about this so-called man. In an effort to maintain his cool and not smash the furniture, he stormed up to Thomas and shoved his phone into his face. 

“You got thirty seconds to explain this, you backstabbing mortal!” Loki bellowed, finally letting off some steam. He didn’t let out much, but enough that it was emotionally or physically destructive. 

Tom backed up a little bit to focus his eyes on the screen before him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw text messages exchanged from him to one of his close friends, David. 

_ David: Remember when we met up at the coffee shop? It’s been so long since we spoke last.  _

_ Tom: Yeah. We really should get together more often. _

_ David: Speaking of which, I have tickets to a concert next weekend. Do you want to go, it might be fun. _

_ Tom: That’s a really nice offer! Sure! _

_ David: Great! I’ll be in touch later. _

Tom took a few minutes to process what he just read. He put the pieces together in two seconds flat. Loki was jealous of David, and obviously thinks that there is more going on between them than just friends. In a way, it’s very sweet that Loki’s possessive of him, but also, it’s hurtful to know that he doesn’t trust him to not cheat with a guy who is just being friendly. 

It was also annoying that Loki would accuse him of cheating, lying and playing dumb about it, and invading privacy by scrolling through his cell phone. But, he knew that Loki didn’t understand the concept of this text conversation. Tom is trying to remain casual and not stoop to his lover’s level of irritation, hoping that he would hear him out.

“Loki, this is not at all what you think,” Tom finally says breaking the silence that would’ve turned awkward if it had gone on any longer. “I was just…”

“Why are you getting  _ friendly _ with this stupid, moronic, low down, mortal?” Loki interrupted, getting to the point where his anger was taking over his common sense. 

“I’m not getting  _ friendly  _ with him!” Tom replies in a more agitated tone of voice. He is almost getting desperate for Loki to listen and not ignore his good judgement. “We are nothing more than old friends! We would never do anything more.”

Loki scoffed and folded his arms, not sure if he should believe Tom or not. He’s been hurt and betrayed so many times in the past, that it’s hard to think that it won’t happen again.

“Sure,” Loki muttered sarcastically, with his eyes glazing over with tears, trying not to look at Tom. “Why don’t you just hurt me like everyone else has? I’ve should’ve seen this coming.” Loki pulled himself together and faced his lover, who had his mouth slightly hanging open, in what it appears to be shock. “Apparently I’m not worthy of your love, Thomas. You should go to that mortal, David, or anyone else who can give you what I obviously can’t.”

Tom was absolutely speechless. He didn’t know what to think at this point. Finding out that Loki is deeply vulnerable about losing people he cared about, hurt him a lot. Tom had no idea Loki felt this way about him. He knew Loki loved him, but this much? It was a little overwhelming to think about, but it was so sweet that Loki cared so much. 

He also felt sad that Loki had these intense feelings about being betrayed and left heart broken. Tom knew he needed to find some way to tell Loki that he’s not leaving him for anyone else, and he loves him just as much as he does. There is no way that he would hurt Loki, the only man for him, the love of his life. He also needed to explain that David is no more than friends, and he didn’t need to be jealous.

“Loki,” Tom said softly, putting a hand behind Loki’s neck and massaged it with his fingertips. “Honey, look at me.” Loki sighed heavily as Tom put his other hand on his cheek, moving his eyesight over to him. “There is nobody else. There never has been, and never will be. I love you so much, and I only want to be with you. You give me everything, Loki.”

“Thomas…” Loki tried to choke out, but Tom cut him off by putting his index finger over his lips. 

“Let me finish,” Tom said feeling his own eyes swell with tears too, because this was emotional, being open with their new, deep love they never knew they felt until now. “There will be times that I will be talking to other friends, besides you.” Loki huffed and tried to look away, already feeling jealous, but Tom took his hand and forced Loki to stay focused on him. “But it doesn’t mean I’m going to fool around with any of them, and you have to trust me in order to realize that.” 

“But why was he talking to you on this mortal device?” Loki asked in a small voice. Tom chuckled and began to stroke Loki’s cheek gently.

“He’s just a friend, darling,” Tom replies with a small smile, trying to reassure his lover that he has nothing to worry about. “I’m not going to that concert  _ with  _ him. He offered me the tickets, because he has to go on a business trip with his  _ wife _ .” 

Loki’s eyes widened at what Tom just said. David has a partner, a spouse, a commitment to another mortal? After hearing that, he felt so guilty for accusing Tom of cheating on him with another man. He should’ve trusted him all along, but it was hard not to. He’s been hurt so many times in the past, and sometimes it felt easier to push people away then to be close to them with open ended feelings. 

“Oh…” Loki only managed to say, feeling his cheeks go bright red with embarrassment. Now he’s worried that Tom is going to make him sleep on the couch for being this possessive and jealous of him.

“It’s an honest mistake,” Tom said with a small smile, moving his hands and rested them on Loki’s shoulders. “But if you haven’t told me how you felt, then we would’ve been in a more difficult place in our relationship… leading to you not trusting me. A relationship is built on trust, darling.” 

“It’s just… difficult for me… to trust,” Loki said trying to put on a brave front and be annoyed rather than vulnerable. 

“I know,” Tom said quietly as he pulled Loki into a hug and planted a kiss on the crook of his neck. He felt Loki tightening his grip around his back and rubbed slowly. Tom knows that being betrayed so many times can make trust hard to work with. But he knows that Loki can gain trust in people, it'll just take time. “I know.”

Tom broke the hug and framed Loki’s face in the palms of his hands, “And I understand. We’ll have to slowly work on rebuilding trust, ok?”

Loki nods and bit his lip, “I’m sorry for my actions.”

Tom smiles and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips that didn’t need to be deepened with tongues clashing against one another. It was heartfelt and warming just the way it was. He broke it as his eyes darkened slightly.

“You know, it’s kind of sexy when you are all possessive,” Tom said rubbing Loki’s arms. Loki’s embarrassment vanished seeing the look in his lover’s eyes, and smiled back mischievously.

“Really?” Loki asked with a deep chuckle, pulling Tom into his arms. “How do you feel about a little…  _ fun _ ?”

“I’m all for it,” Tom responded, feeling horny already. “You can start apologizing in the bedroom.”

Loki grabbed Tom’s hand and lead them upstairs to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. It will be a long day for the two, and unfortunately for them, they won’t be able to feel their strength until the evening strikes.


	8. Loki’s Allowance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Loki’s allowance day and Tom has some news to share with him about his money. Will Loki get his allowance or has he done something wrong to not deserve it?

Tom walked into the upstairs sitting room and found his lover playing video games on the TV. He chuckled, because Loki can act like such a child sometimes, being so engrossed with the PS4. Tom bought him the gaming console as a surprise gift, so Loki can have something to do during the day while he was at work. 

Loki discovered the addiction of using a gaming console, and bought several games over the past few months for the PS4. He especially liked the superhero games such as Injustice 2, Batman: Arkham Knight, Justice League Heros, Deadpool, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, and the list continues. Loki also is a fan of Minecraft and blowing up landscapes with TNT, setting things on fire, flooding, taming monsters, and building a city of his own.  But when he gets frustrated when things aren’t going his way, he finds a way to cheat, even if he has to resort to a little magic to do so. Loki is very intrigued with the world of technology on Midgard, for sure. 

Tom is glad that Loki loves video games, but he can be a child when they are shopping together. When Loki sees a game that he wants, he whines and throws a little fit in the store to try and persuade Tom to buy it for him. He doesn’t understand the value of a dollar, so he has given Loki an allowance to try and help him learn about money.

“Loki,” Tom exclaimed, trying to get Loki’s attention. But Loki barely even noticed that Tom was in the room, being so glued to the TV. “I have something to tell you.”

Loki didn’t answer or acknowledge what Tom said to him. He just glanced at his lover and went back to the TV. 

“Oh, that’s nice, Thomas,” replies Loki, as Tom rolled his eyes and huffed. He did not like to be ignored like this, so he went to the TV and manually paused his game. He stood in front of the TV and crossed his arms, shooting him an annoyed look.

“Hey, you can’t do that, I was in the middle of demolishing a bunch of weaklings!” Loki snapped at him, ignoring the look his lover was sending him. He started to lose his patience and bit his lip so he wouldn’t lash out in anger. “Unpause the game at once!”

“Loki, we talked about being polite,” Tom said with a sigh. It can be hard to handle Loki when he is lashing out rude comments and insults. He is trying to teach respect, politeness, and treatment of other people, but it can be a challenge when Loki is being difficult and stubborn. “Remember what I always told you? Treat other people the way you want to be treated.” 

Loki took a breath and rolled his eyes slightly, gripping his hands on the controller, “Alright, I’m sorry.”

Tom smiled small, knowing it was an improvement that Loki outright apologized. Sometimes it took Loki a while to calm down and come to his senses, before approaching him with an apology. Even though actions speak louder than words on occasions, for Loki, saying sorry and wanting forgiveness, is enough for Tom right now,  given his background. 

“Thank you,” Tom finally replied, uncrossing his arms as Loki softened up a little bit. Damn, why did that mortal’s face have to be too cute and attractive? He sometimes wished he could stay annoyed, but just the look Tom gives him is enough to break his cover up of vulnerability. “Now, I have something to tell you. As you know, today is your allowance day.” 

Loki snapped his head back towards Tom, with his eyes brightened with excitement and glee. This look always made Tom’s heart melt, seeing the side of Loki that is not blocked with a stubborn act to hide his true feelings.

“Do I get my money yet?” Loki asked with enthusiasm in his voice as Tom chuckled and nodded.

“You will get your money, but first, I would like to say that I’m proud of you,” Tom said as Loki looked at him confused. He didn’t know why Tom was proud of him, and it was definitely intriguing to know that he is for whatever the reason may be. He felt a little flush on his cheeks because it made him feel warm and special to have his lover individually compliment him. “You are showing an improvement when it comes to handling money, and learning about the way money works here.” 

Tom walked over to the couch and sat next to Loki, putting his allowance money in his hands. He then rested his hands on Loki’s lap and stroked gently, giving him a smile. Loki loves the way Tom smiles at him, because it was so cute that he always felt the urge to kiss him senseless.

“I must admit, the valid currency here and in my homeland are different,” Loki managed to say, focusing his attention on the money in his hands given by his lover. “But, I’m willing to learn its concepts, in order to live here with you.”

Tom’s face melted for his lover. He palmed Loki’s cheeks in his hands and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. After a moment, Loki started responding by pressing harder against Tom’s lips, running his tongue along his lips, requesting entrance. Tom was more than happy to appliqué, by opening his mouth slightly and let their tongues clash together. Their lips were moving so rhythmically against each other that it was hard to break apart for a split second. 

The kisses finally ended as they both needed air to breathe. They waited for their hearts and breaths to go back to a normal beating pattern before speaking again. 

“You don’t know how much that means to me, darling,” Tom says, grasping Loki’s right hand because the money was in his other. “I know it’s rather hard to get used to everything here, but it warms my heart that you are willing to go through all of it for me.” 

“I’d do it all over again… if that’s what it takes to be with you,” Loki replies sincerely, squeezing Tom’s hand affectionately. 

Tom smiled, so full of love and emotion for the love of his life. His eyes glazed over with tears, managing to fall in love with Loki all over again.

“Oh Loki…” Tom choked out with a lump in his throat because he was so full of emotion.

“But except for shopping for food and clothes, so utterly boring!” Loki said breaking the love connection between the two, and Tom bursted out laughing. Loki really knows how to kill the mood sometimes!

“Well maybe shopping for a new video game will be more fun,” Tom replies as Loki raised his eyebrows and looked at him, like an excited child getting ready to go on a trip with his family. 

“I’ll go get the rest of my mortal money,” Loki says instantly getting up and raced out of the room to the bedroom. Tom watched as Loki sped walked away, and couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself. How he managed to get so lucky, he’ll never know.


	9. Bus Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a six month bus pass given to him by Tom, so he can travel on his own. He goes on his first solo trip on the bus. Will the ride go smoothly or will there be complications and worry involved?

Loki is standing at the bus station a few blocks away from his and Tom’s flat. Looking around him, he noticed two middle aged women mortals and a young boy mortal wearing a backpack. Loki reaches into the pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out a card.

Tom bought Loki a six month bus pass because it was about time Loki learned how to travel on his own. He won’t always be around to chauffeur Loki to places he wishes to go, due to his work schedule. Tom knows when Loki gets extremely bored, he can go to great lengths to entertain himself, and cleaning up after his messes is not fun at all.

Now that Loki has a bus pass, he can go out of their flat and have a much wider range of options to keep himself occupied until he gets home from work. Tom has to admit, giving Loki a bus pass raises some concerns.

Loki is still learning the proper skills to be able to effectively communicate with others. On the bus, Loki will bound to have a brief conversation with another person, and that has a 50/50 chance of ending badly. If it does end badly, Loki may resort to his magic and cause quite a commotion.

The other worry is this is Loki’s first solo trip without him or Chris to stand by him, making sure he knows the bus arrivals and departures, bus numbers, the street names, and directions to his destination. Loki has gotten confused before, trying to remember all of these transportation rules for the bus.

But, he has practiced a number of times with company. Loki has gotten pretty good at busing to different places and back to their flat again. So, despite Tom’s concerns and worries for his lover, he knew he has to let Loki grow up, in a sense, and trust him to behave.

Loki can’t help but feel a little nervous taking a mortal transportation vehicle on his own. He knew he was confident and mature enough to do it, but doing things on his own felt like he was actually left to be alone, feeling abandoned and betrayed. Loki shook his head and put on his stubborn act as he saw the bus pull to a stop right in front of him.

Loki gripped onto his bus pass and waited for the other mortals to get on the bus. Then he slowly walked on and remembered to swipe his card first before finding a place to sit. He walked towards the back of the bus and sat down by the window, placing the card back into his pocket.

When the bus started moving, Loki’s heart began to race, palms started to sweat and clutched them together. He bit his lower lip and kept his eyes on the neighbourhood, through the window.

**~~~~...A few hours later…**

Tom was pacing the room trying to remain calm. He glanced at his wrist watch, then at the clock on the wall, then back at the front door. Loki should’ve been home hours ago. The trip was only to The Tower of London and back. That was only 4 hours in total to get there and back, which included the time he spent sightseeing. Not 6 hours! Tom was really starting to get worried and considered calling the police, but he knows that they don’t consider someone missing unless they have been gone for 24 hours. This certainly felt like 24 hours, maybe even longer.

Tom didn’t know what to do or what to think anymore. He was thinking the worst has happened to Loki, and even regretted giving him a bus pass in the first place. He was shaking like a leaf, continuously pacing the front entrance room, by the door. Tom just wanted Loki to come home safe and sound, then to yell at his lover for scaring the daylights out of him.

He saw the doorknob being turned and thought it was Loki. Tom had a sense of relief written all over his face and a small smile, rushing to stand in front of the door, praying to god that it was Loki.

“Loki?” Tom asked in a shaky voice, but as the door opened, Chris was revealed to him. Tom’s face dropped and felt a wave of disappointment wash over him and eyes watered instantly. His mouth started quivering, then began to pace the floor again, feeling like his whole world was being destroyed before his eyes. “Oh it’s just you, Chris. I thought you were Loki.”

“Thanks for the warm welcome,” Chris says feeling slightly insulted by the remark, folding his arms. “Do I look like Loki to you?”

“You don’t, I’m sorry, Chris,” Tom responded as he continued to pace the floor, glancing at his best mate from time to time. “I’m just really worried about Loki. He should’ve been home hours ago!”

“Hang on a moment, is there a map that goes with that?” Chris asked, as Tom finally stopped pacing the floor and faced his best friend. He knew he needed to take some deep breaths and calm down before he really loses it. Chris should know what is going on, since he does care a lot about Loki too.

“Loki went on his first bus trip alone,” Tom said, trying to stay calm and not burst into a whole wave of emotions towards Chris. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. But, no matter how hard he tried, Tom couldn’t do it. He raised his voice emotionally with each word he spoke, “To the Tower of London, but he’s been gone for hours! Six hours! It only takes approximately four hours to get there and back which includes the time he spent there!”

“Ok mate, you need to relax,” Chris says approaching Tom and put a hand in his shoulder and squeezed gently. He wasn’t about to let Tom know he was feeling worried too, because he needed comforting. “I’m sure Loki is fine. He probably missed his stop or something. Remember Loki isn’t good with directions?”

“Oh thank you, that completely eased my anxiety,” Tom said sarcastically and wiggled free from Chris’s touch on his shoulder. “Where can he be?!”

“I don’t know,” Chris answers truthfully and saw the panic in Tom’s eyes increase, so he knew he needed to find some way to settle his friend down. “Loki has magic, doesn’t he? Can’t he just teleport himself back?”

“You don’t get it do you?” Tom lashes out at his friend who looked at him bemused, because he really didn’t understand all the concepts and rules of Loki’s magic. Only Tom does. “Loki’s magic doesn’t work the same here! It’s a different world so his powers changed to adjust to the environment!”

“So he can’t…” Chris tried to say but Tom beat him to hit by snapping again.

“No, he can’t _teleport_ himself back!”

“Tom, you need to calm down before you lose it completely,” Chris explained to his best friend. He knows the only reason Tom is lashing out at him is because Loki is missing and it’s causing stress for him. He also knows for a fact that Tom can be very overprotective of Loki, and separating from him can be a challenge because Loki hasn’t always proven himself to be mature and responsible. “I know Loki is fine, because he can take care of himself and he is not a child. I don’t think you give him enough credit for it.”

“I-I don’t give him, _what_?” Tom stammered, completely shocked of Chris’s words. “I do, I do give him enough credit!”

“No you don’t,” Chris said firmly but softly. “It’s ok to be protective of his safety, but there is something called being too _overprotective_. I know because I’m having to do this with India. You need to let him go sometimes, mate.”

“I’m not overprotective,” Tom said, not meeting his eyes, crossing his arms and bit his lip. Deep down, he knows that he can be too protective. He hated to admit it, but he does have a hard time letting Loki enhance his freedom to do what he likes when he isn’t around. He keeps thinking of Loki as a newcomer to Earth instead of his maturity and responsibility as a god.

“It’s ok to be scared to let him develop independence,” Chris continued as Tom broke down even more, and his facial features softened. His lips quivered and eyes watered lightly. Chris is really hitting a bone, here. “But you have to, because he’ll never grow as a stubborn, annoying, infuriating and likeable guy on Earth if you don’t give him the chance.”

Tom laughed lightly as a tear trickled down his cheek, finally giving in because Chris does make a lot of sense. He does need to let Loki be independent and grow into his own person, without being too involved.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tom said as Chris smiled slightly. “I’m being stupid… I’m sure Loki’s fine… he’s a god for goodness sakes.”

Chris laughs at Tom’s amusement, “Yes, he is.”

But Tom went straight back to panicking after a moment.

“But to you he’s like a kid brother,” Tom said as Chris’s eyes widened in his choice of words. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes thinking that it’s kind of astonishing that Chris hasn’t figured that out. “Oh come on, I see how you look at him. You see him as a brother. So, how would you feel if your little brother was gone for hours without any contact?”

“Oh my god, where can he be?! Should we call the police, do you have a phone number...” Chris asked starting to panic after Tom hit him with that line of Loki’s like his kid brother. Now he really is freaking out, realizing the real reason behind his friendship with Loki.

”Chris!” Tom snapped harshly at him, stopping him in his ramble of panic. 

Chris calmed down realizing he is being irrational and getting Tom upset again. “Hold on, hold on, there’s got to be a simple explanation.”

“Like what?”

“Well, he missed his stop and ended up somewhere else,” Chris said again, that was the only reason he could think of that was logical.

“Or a robber came on the bus and Loki got shot!” Tom suggested in panic as Chris’s eyes widened in shock of his answer. “And he’s laid up at the hospital…”

“What, why did you come up with that?” Chris asked, worried and confused, interrupting Tom in the middle of his sentence.

“I don’t know… but I liked it better when I was hysterical,” Tom answered as Chris rolled his eyes and huffed.

They both stopped talking when they heard the doorknob being turned and saw Loki come in, seemingly exhausted and wiped out, with bed hair and reddish eyes. Chris and Tom ran to Loki, and helped him inside the flat. Tom gave Loki a passionate kiss on the cheek and rubbed his arm. Chris places a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

Loki was annoyed with the affection and concern, but he didn’t have the energy to fight it off.

“Where have you been?” Tom asked firmly, flipping Loki towards him.

“Do you know how long you’ve been out?” Chris added in, flipping Loki over to him.

“You should’ve been home hours ago,” Tom said, wagging his finger at his lover. Loki tried to speak and give an answer but he was cut off short by Chris,

“Have you ever heard of a telephone?” Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest, giving him a look of annoyance.

“I hope you’re satisfied coming in two hours late,” Tom replied as Loki was getting very infuriated by his lover and his ‘so called’ friend treating him like a child and acting like his parents. He felt his anger building up, trying not to lash out.

“Your boyfriend and I have been worried sick,” Chris said as Tom shot him a look of confusion, but he ignored it.

“Hold it!” Loki snapped harshly as Tom and Chris instantly stopped talking and looked at each other bemused, then back at Loki who had a big blow up. “I’m not a child, I am a god! So quit treating me like a puny and weak little mortal!”

Loki stomped over to the sofa in the living room and sat down, quietly cursing to himself, hiding the small forming tears in his eyes.

“Well that’s gratitude for you,” Chris said sarcastically, as Tom shot him a small glare. “Nice going father. You should’ve laid down the law. Maybe we should go have a talk with him.”

Chris started to head towards the living room but Tom stopped him, by grabbing his arm and pulled him back. He figured that he should be the one to talk to him. He’s after all, his lover, best friend, and boyfriend. If anyone can get through to Loki and find out what happened, he could. Loki trusted him the most out of anyone right now.

“No, I don’t think so,” Tom said. “I think I should talk to him. One parent is enough right now.”

Tom walked into the living room, leaving Chris in the main entrance room. He found Loki sitting on the couch with his face in his hands and groaned. Tom felt so guilty for being harsh with Loki, but he had a right to be. He was home late and Left him worried.

Tom went over to the couch and sat next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbed gently, “Hey darling, I’m sorry we were acting overprotective, you are right, you aren’t a child. I should be giving you more independence.”

“It’s not that,” Loki admitted, raising his face from his hands and sighed. “I had the most infuriating experience of my life. This transportation system is utterly worthless.”

“What happened?” Tom asked, how resting his hand on Loki’s leg.

“I missed my stop,” Loki says, feeling embarrassed with every word that came out of his mouth. “I somehow ended up in mortal park called… Colne Valley.”

“Colne Valley Regional Park?!” Tom gasped, completely mind blown. “How did you end up all the way out there?”

“I… I misread the directions, names of streets are stupid, and not necessary,” Loki said as his face went red and turned away, unable to face Tom with this news. Now he won’t be able to take the bus again without a chaperone. He was so humiliated that he couldn’t even look his lover straight in the eye. Loki felt like a little child after he got mad at Chris and Tom for treating him like one.

“What is going on?” Chris asked entering the living room and Tom gave him a sympathetic look.

“Loki ended up at Colne Valley, instead of the Tower of London,” Tom explained to his best mate. “He misread the directions.”

Chris sighed and sat down on the other side of Loki who instantly looked away from him and kept his eyes forward. He didn’t want to look at anyone right now.

“Oh Loki, mistakes happen,” Chris tried to touch his shoulder but Loki wiggles free and bit his lip to keep from yelling at everyone. “Travelling alone is always hard at first. But, it gets easier with practice.”

“He’s right sweetheart,” Tom said forcing Loki to look at him, and stroked his cheek. “I’m proud of you for travelling all by yourself anyways. Yes, you didn’t end up at the Tower of London, but you managed to go somewhere and come back home without help.”

“That’s a huge accomplishment,” Chris said complimenting his friend with a small smile.

Loki sighed and his facial features relaxed in his his lover’s hand. He leaned his cheek against Tom’s and sighed. Tom moves forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s lips and released his hand from Loki’s cheek.

Loki sighed and figured out that although he is embarrassed of travelling on the bus today, it was an an experience he learned how to navigate through  himself. A small smile appeared on his lips and looked at his lover and friend.

“I guess…” Loki muttered under his breath.

“Of course it is,” Tom said planting a kiss on his lover’s cheek and Loki blushed a little bit, but fought it off within seconds. He didn’t want to further embarrass himself more than he has been. “We are glad you are safe and nothing happened. Now let’s go and get a snack.”

Loki nodded and got up, along with his mortal family.

“I’m cooking,” Loki announced as Tom and Chris shared horrified and disgusted looks. He felt insulted by that nonverbal communication towards him. “You mortals wait and see, I will prove myself worthy of this kitchen!”

“Sure honey, sure you will,” Tom said sarcastically as Loki glared and Chris chuckled.

Loki stormed into the kitchen along with his two mortals who were glad to have the god back home.  



End file.
